Where do broken hearts go
by Lorelai 35 Gilmore
Summary: What happens at the party after Luke&Lorelais kiss? And what should happen after the final episode? Well read this story to find out! JJ all the way! Takes place in the final episode "Bon voyage" . ***TWO NEW CHAPTERS UP!***
1. Third time's a charm

**This is my new fic, I wrote this today, a typical sunday pleasure. And in the weeks I'm so busy doing homework, so I will update at weekends, or when I get the time to write.**

**Summary: _It takes place in the final episode of Gilmore girls (Bon voyage) , Luke and Lorelai's final kiss. And what was really going on after their kiss? Java junkie all the way! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls or the actors of GG, the CW and Amy Sherman Palladino own the rights for Gilmore girls. And the actors/actresses is not own by anybody but themself._**

**_Chapter 1- Third time's a charm _**

Luke was holding her tight. His lips brushed against hers, so softly, so sweet.

She was sure. This time it would work. Third time's a charm, right?

She broke away and looked him deep in the eyes. The music behind them went on:

_You can't stop my heart from turning inside out_

_Try to stop my world from turning inside out…_

"That was…" She began.

"Yeah" He sighed, clearly stunned.

There was a moment of silence before Luke turned in,

"Hey, I have something for you."

"Really, what could it be? Cigarettes?" Lorelai smiled, remembering the time when Luke gave her that necklace and had bought some cigarettes at the pharmacy first.

"Uh, well" Luke blushed and pulled out the red box from his pocket and gave it to Lorelai. "It's nothing special just…"

"Oh my god Luke, this is beautiful!" She gasped when she opend the box to see the sofisticated diamond necklace.

"You think? I mean you don't have to wear it if it doesn't match your style. I just thought it would match your eyes and…" Luke rambled but Lorelai interrupt him with a kiss, it slowly depened before they broke apart to catch their breath.

"I love the necklace and I am so happy Luke. Besides the fact that Rory's leaving tomorrow, I'm jumping up and down inside." Lorelai smiled her sweetest smile.

"Yeah?"

"Positively sure"

"Good"

"Yes, so maybe I should return to the party." Lorelai said nervously, when she saw Luke raise his eyebrow she continued "And I guess you should too… um maybe we could walk back together?"

"Sounds great"

"Good, great. Well then lets walk!" Lorelai stumbled as they began to walk back.

When they reached the dancefloor, Sookie spotted them and hurried over.

"Hi guys, you were away for a pretty long time. What was you up to?" Sookie asked with her typical I-know-what's-going-on smile.

Both of them blushed and Luke broke the awkward silence and stuttered "You know, I should really go. The barbecue food is almost out and I should probaly make some more. So bye Sookie, bye Lorelai." He hurried away to leave Sookie and Lorelai alone.

"Okay, you have to tell me everything. Leave nothing out!" Sookie grinned and pointed at Lorelai.

Lorelai looked down at her feet and then up at Sookie again "Well, we kissed…"

"Ah!" Sookie giggled "You kissed! How? Did he kiss you, did you kiss him?"

"Sookie calm down, not so loud. It's all new and I have no idea of how he feels. Maybe we just got caught up in the moment, and maybe he didn't think clear."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But how was it and how do _you_ feel?"

"It was…Amazing, passionate, sweet and safe at the same time. And I don't know how I feel, it's like a crazy tornado going on inside of me with a mixture of feelings. I mean it's Luke. The guy who always been there for me, the one who became my lover and after that my fiancé…The first man I've ever loved and the man who really broke my heart…Twice."

"Yeah" Sookie smiled faintly, seeing her friend so confused and at the same time really happy.

Lorelai shoke her head "But most of all, he's my longest friend. Besides from you of course, and we've just became friends again after this awful time apart. And I'm not sure I'm ready to risk that again."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?" Sookie repeated.

Lorelai faced her friend and said "I will always love him, Sook. And I have always loved him. I know I didn't face the truth, and I know that we've been through a lot of problems together. First we broke up because of my stupid mother. And then we found our way back together, and I thought everything was gonna be good. But then April came in to the picture and don't get me wrong, April is a lovely girl. But everything just got so messed up and I slept with Christopher and then…" Lorelai felt the tears burning in her eyes.

"Oh honey, it's okay to cry and to hesitate. I mean you two have been through a lot together, and you have a past. But don't let the past take over the future. I may be wrong about many things, but one thing I'm hundred percent sure of is that Luke loves you. And if he just wanted to be friends he wouldn't have waited eight years for you, he wouldn't have helped you bye a car and then bye a new engine for your old car because you didn't want a new one. For god sake, he threw you and Rory this party! Of course he screwed up when he found out about April, and he didn't listen to your ultimatum. But I'm sure he was just really confused."

"Actually he came by my house the day after my ultimatum." Lorelai sighed, feeling stupid.

"What? And you say this now?" Sookie snorted.

"He came by with his truck all packed with stuff and he told me that his life wasn't real to him if I wasn't in it, he told me he wanted to elope with me."

"And you had already slept with Chris, right?"

Lorelai nodded, tears ran down her face.

"It's not too late Lorelai. You guys can work it out! If it is right, it is right. And you guys are right!"

"Yeah, maybe we are." she smiled back, wiped away her tears with her hand.

"Just go and tell him now!"

"I will. Thank you Sookie. For understanding."

"Hello, that's what friends are for right?" Sookie smirked watching her friend walk over to the barbecue.

"Oh hi, you want a hot dog? I made too many of them and the burgers are apperently more popular."

"Uh no thanks. I'm not hungry. But thanks anyway." Lorelai smiled nervously.

"Okay. So what did you and Sookie talk about, you were there quite a while."

"Oh you know, just some girltalk, nothing special." Lorelai shrugged.

"Yeah right, girltalk." he nodded slowly.

"So…" Lorelai said as she saw the people dancing to the song _Where do broken hearts go_ by Whitney Houston.

"So…" Luke repeated.

"You, um do you want to dance? I mean it's a slow song and we're not really great dancers…Sorry I'm not a great dancer, you're great you know." Lorelai rambled _What the hell Gilmore? Why do you always make a fool of yourself, get a grip!_

"Nah, it's okay. I'm an awful dancer." He laughed at her typical Lorelai ramble, one of the things he loved about her so much.

"So what do you say?" She smiled, relieved that he always managed to save the situation. One of the things she loved about him so much.

"Yeah, lets dance!"

He took his hand in hers and they slowly moved to the dancefloor, he placed his hands on her back and she placed her arms around his neck as they began to sway slowly back and forth to the music.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yes"

"This is nice"

"Yes, it is indeed"

The silence fell again.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yes"

"Can you open the diner around six tomorrow morning? I just want to take Rory there for breakfast before she leaves."

"I think I'll manage that."

"Good" She smiled.

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke said after a while.

"Yes" She answered as she met his gaze.

"May I kiss you again?"

"I'd love you to do that."

Luke reached down to meet her lips. And there they were.

Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore, kissing in the middle of the town square. They knew that this time it was going to work. This time nothing could stop them. They were ready for a new beginning.

And the lyrics went on:

_Where do broken hearts go?  _

_Can they find their way home.  _

_Back to the open arms  _

_Of a love that's waiting there? _

_And, if somebody loves you  _

_Won't they always love you?  _

_I look in your eyes  _

_And I know that you still care  _

_For me…._

_**Please review, give me feedback. And suggestions of the future chapters. I don't know how long I will keep going with this story, we'll have to see that.**_

_**- Amanda **  
_


	2. Big girls don't cry

**Thank you for the great reviews! I've tried to put your suggestions in here, hope you're satisfied. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls, or the actors. This is all fiction and my fantasies, and nothing of this happend in the real show.**_**  
**_

_**I'm going to have like "Song of the chapter" , a song for every chapter that I think fits. The song will be in the end of every chapter. **_

_**Here's chapter 2. This chapter is a bittersweet chapter mostly about Rory/Lorelai Rory/Luke . I promise I will write more Java junkie in next chapter, I just needed to get this whole goodbye issue sort out. And here's my way of doing it:**  
_

**Chapter 2: ****Big girls don't cry:**_  
_

_ Beep, beep, beep._

"Oh shut up"Lorelai Gilmore cried and pulled up the blanket so it covered her head.

_Beep, beep, beep_.

"Fine, I give up!" She said and turned the furry alarm off.

She walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she was going to take Rory to the airport, so she could take an airplane to Iowa to support Obama. Or well more like _report. _And of course Lorelai was proud of her daughter, this was a real job. A good job.

But still she felt like something that had been attached to her for so many years would be ripped away.

She took off her pyjamas and stepped into the shower.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

After about 10 minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

She looked in the mirror and saw the diamond necklace around her neck, a smile spread across her face when she remembered last night, first they kissed. He gave her the necklace, then she and Sookie talked. It was a good talk. It made her realize that she really did love Luke. And then it was the dance, followed by kisses, sweet caring kisses.

Nothing else happend that night, of course. Lorelai wanted to spend the last night with her one and only daugther who soon would leave her alone. Not really alone. Luke was there.

She walked down the stairs clad in a dark blue t-shirt and those tight jeans she knew Luke liked. When she saw Rory sitting on the couch, like a child who just lost its blanket her heart jumped.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked and walked over to sit beside her daugther.

"What's wrong? Mom I'm going to leave you, I'm going to leave this house, this town. I'm going to leave everything I love and everyone I love for something that I don't…Love."

"Wow Anne Shirley, you're doing it again." Lorelai answered, trying to lighten the mood, though she didn't succeed.(**A/N: For those who haven't read **_**Anne of the green gables**_** it might be hard to understand)**

"Mom…"

She took a deep breath "I'm sorry hon, I'm just being me. And sometimes it's really hard to be me, especially in moments like this."

"I'm just going to miss you so much."

"Oh you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." Lorelai said as Rory flew her arms around her "You have no idea kid."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory and Lorelai sat at their favourite table by the window in Luke's diner.

Lorelai chewed the bites of the blueberry pancakes slowly, so slowly. She wanted to stop the time, but she knew that it was impossible, so instead of eating her pancakes she dropped the fork and looked up at Rory.

"I guess we should be leaving soon."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Rory answered looking down at her plate. When Lorelai noticed the tears in her daugthers eyes she said "Hey, it's going to be okay. It's not like one of us is dying. Just remember when you were in Washington four years ago, we survived that and we will survive this too."

"But it's not the same, when I was in Washington I knew that it was only temporary. But now, who knows what's going to happen. I may be away for years and I will only see you in hollidays. And you will probaly settle down, have kids, a volvo and a Golden Retriever. And you will tell your children that you have a daugther who is now somewhere else, and that she once was your best friend but not anymore…"

"No!" Lorelai interupped "I will not let you be away for that long, and even if I'm going to get the whole package I will never forget about you. Rory look at me." Lorelai said and Rory looked up at her " You will always be my best friend and my first daugther. Maybe I will finally get this whole happy family, but that will not change our realationship by any chance. And I promise to send you pictures of me and Luke if I get him to wear matching jogging suits. " Lorelai wrinkled her eyebrow at Rory when she said the last thing.

"You better." Rory answered with a smile.

Both of the girls giggled when Luke walked over to their table.

"What's so funny?" He asked, slightly confused.

"You will find out in time, honey." Lorelai grinned and took his hand in hers.

Luke decided to ignore Lorelais comment and instead he turned to Rory "So, how do you feel about leaving?"

"Well, you know…Not so well I guess." Rorys smile faded when she answered.

"Yeah, it's always hard to leave something that you love." Luke said and patted her shoulder.

"Since when did you became such a softy?" Lorelai asked him.

"Stop it" Luke snorted.

"What? I'm just wondering when Luke the macho man became a softy, that's all."

"So,talking about leaving. We should probaly go mom." Rory said to change the subject.

"Yeah, wow the time just fly away when you have fun, huh?" Lorelai smiled faintly.

Luke saw how Rory looked at her mom, painfully. He didn't want Rory to leave, the girl who had been like a daugther to him for so long. The smart, funny girl who became more and more like her mother with every day that went by.

"So, Luke thank you for the wonderful party and the amazing breakfast." Rory smiled at him.

He nodded "Well, you deserve that. You really do."

When Lorelai looked at her daugther and the love of her life standing there, saying their goodbyes she felt a big lump in her throat and decided to go out and load the Jeep to leave them alone for a while.

"Hey Rory, you'll be out soon? I'm just heading out to the car to load some of your things." And then she turned to Luke and said "And I will see you later today, right?"

"Of course you will." He answered and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Lorelai walked out and shut the door behind them, so it was only Luke and Rory left in the diner.

"So…" Rory said, looking around.

"So…" Luke repeated.

"Luke, I just want you to know that you mean so much to me. Without you, I wouldn't be the girl I am. And mom wouldn't be that strong independent woman that she is…"

"That's very sweet of you Rory, but I think both of you are just who you are, and I'm sure you would be exactly this smart and great even if I hadn't been here."

Rory shook her head and continued "No, you've been more like a dad to me than my real dad ever was. And I've seen you with my mom, and she's always so strong when you're with her. When you two were apart I saw how that sparkle in her eyes was gone. And you have no idea how I hated that. I know most kids want their real parents to be together and they're suppose to hate their stepfather or stepmother. But ever since my mother met you my wishes that my parents would be together changed immediately. I knew for so long that you guys were perfect for each other even if you didn't realize it. And the thing I'm trying to say is that I love you both like parents and I'm so happy for you. I just want you to know that you've given me everything I need Luke, and everything I want."

"I love you too Rory, and you will always be like a daugther to me, always." Luke hugged her and when they seperated Rory looked him in the eyes.

"Goodbye Luke. Promise me you take good care of my mom."

"I promise. Goodbye Rory, you're going to make a great reporter and a great journalist. Just take care."

"I will, bye."

And with that Rory Gilmore left the diner, like she had done so many times before. Just this time it was different, because she didn't know when she would be back again.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_Go to Gate 7. I repeat go to gate 7!_

"That's me." Rory said when she heard the speakers voice.

When Lorelai didn't answer she said "Mom? It's my gate."

Lorelai was interupped in her own thoughts and answered "I don't want you to go."

"I have to"

"I thought I would be okay with this, I told myself to not cry, to be strong. But I can't and now your picture of me as superwoman will be totally destroyed…" Lorelai said and burst into tears "And now look at me, I'm the mother, I'm not supposed to be crying. Damn it I'm suppose to support you in whatever you do. I'm a bad mother!"

"Your not a bad mother! Your the best mother on earth! I just hate you for making me cry, it would be so much easier if you wouldn't be so damn perfect!" Rory also burst into crying.

And both of the Gilmores stood there, sobbing into each others arms.

After a moment which felt like eternity Rory broke away and looked at her mother.

"So I guess this is goodbye." She said

Lorelai nodded "I guess it is."

"Just don't forget me." Lorelai continued, tears burning in her eyes.

"I will never forget you. You wont forget me, wont you?"

"Never."

"Good"

"Now go and make the world a better place"

"I love you mom!" Rory said and hugged Lorelai tight.

"I love you too kiddo, so much."

And with that Rory walked away from her mom, and Lorelai couldn't do anything but stand there, crying and wishing the best for her daugther who now disappered through the gate. Now she was gone, and nothing could change it.

Lorelai walked out to the parking lot, searching for her car. When she found it she opened the door and when she was about to start the engine she spotted Rorys "World's greatest reporter" cap and she started to cry again, she leaned her head against the steering wheel, sobbing hard.

She reached for her cell phone and dialed a number, still crying hard.

"Hi Luke, it's me. I need you to come and get me."

"_Lorelai? What happend? Where are you?"_

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:  
**_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But I've got to get a move on with my life _

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry... __  
_

**Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger, I have ideas for next chapter but I haven't put them down on paper yet. Did you like this chapter? Did you hate this chapter? Well doesn't matter, I want to hear whatever you have to say in a review! **

**  
**


	3. Soulmate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls, the actors or the rights for the show. Gilmore girls is "owned" and created by Amy Sherman Paladino, . Please do note that the actors are not owned by anyone but themself! And the song of the chapter (Soulmate) is not owned by me either, the rights belongs to Natasha Bedingfield and her production company.  
**

**Okay this is chapter 3, hope you all will enjoy it. This time it's LL all the way! I was inspired by the song "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield when I wrote this chapter, therefore it's the song of the chapter too!****  
**

_**Chapter 3 - Soulmate**_

Lorelai sat on a bench outside the airport, tears ran down her face and brown curls was hanging loosely around it. She thought she would make it home, but when she saw that pink cap laying there she couldn't take it anymore. And she hated herself for crying, that was not Lorelai Gilmore. 'Cause Lorelai Gilmore was a strong woman made of iron, she always dealed with the situation. Well, at least most times. And she thought she could deal with this too, but she couldn't.

After a while she heard something that sounded like a car, and when she looked up she saw Lukes familiar green truck driving up in front of her.

Lorelai burst off the bench and ran towards the now really confused Luke.

"Luke! You came!" Lorelai said between sobs.

"Of course I came, what happend Lorelai?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I…Just…Can't…Do…It"

"Do what?"

"This. I don't think I can stand the fact that Rory is away, and she wont be back for…God knows when."

"We'll get through it together." Luke said, trying to comfort her. He hated to see her like this, hurt, devastated.

"And now look at me, I'm asking you to come and get me. Just because I know you will do whatever I ask you to do, I'm not only a wimp, I am mean to."

"You're not a wimp and you are definitely not mean."

"But what about the diner? The diner needs you." Lorelai whispered against his shoulder.

"No. You need me. Now, we'll get you home, you need to rest." He clarified as they broke apart.

"But what about the Inn?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll tell Sookie you need a day off. She'll understand." Luke continued and walked to the car.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yes Lorelai." Luke turned around again.

"Thank you." She said and Luke just nodded, it was nothing else to be said.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lorelai plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Luke came out of the kichen, carrying a tray with coffee and some chocolate brownies.

"Thank you"Lorelai said when he sat down beside her, placing the tray on the table in front of them.

"Well, just don't get used to the brownies, You just looked like you needed them."

"Aha, I knew you were a softy!" She grinned.

"If you say that again the coffee will go immediately." He scoffed at her.

"Uh well, sorry." Lorelai answered trying to act serious.

After Lorelai was done with her coffee and the brownies were gone, she leaned back on the couch facing Luke.

"Hey, you should get back to the diner." She told him.

"No, I told you Ceasar and Lane are covering and besides it's been dull all day. You need me more"

"I feel so special" She smiled and he rolled his eyes at her.

"So Lorelai…" Luke began.

"So Luke…" Lorelai repeated.

"Maybe we should talk." He continued.

"About what?" Lorelai said and sat straight up, so that her thigh brushed against his.

"About us."

Lorelai nodded, both of them knew this talk would come eventually.

"First we need to make one thing clear." Luke said.

"Sure"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course I want to, you're the one that I want." **(A/N: Sorry for the Grease quote, I just had to write it) **.

When Luke didn't answer she continued "You want me too, right?"

"I think I made that pretty clear last night, with the party and the necklace."

"Yeah, you're right." Lorelai spoke softly, not wanting to say anything wrong.

"Okay good. But how? Are we going to start from page one, you know with the dating, or should we skip the dating and start where we left off?"

Lorelai shook her head "I just want to be with you. I don't know how or what we suppose to do. But I don't think I just want us to date, I wanna go out to dinner and movies and those 'dating things' , but we already know each other so well. I think you are the guy who knows all my secrets, all my weak points. Everything."

"And you know me, it's sometimes scary how you always know what clothes I like, how I will react about certain things…" Luke answered, looking her deep in the eyes.

"So Luke, do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Lorelai asked and made a girly smile.

Luke laughed "Yes Lorelai, I do."

"Good…I just want to say that I am sorry, for everything I've done. I was an idiot back then and I hate myself for being that stupid." Lorelai sighed "I don't know if it makes you feel better, but I was drunk and I didn't act like me. And I promise you with all of my heart that I will never ever make the same mistake again."

"Lorelai…"

"No, don't say that it is okay because it's not. But we will get through this together, it won't be easy. But I need you to know…" Lorelai paused, closed her eyes "I need you to know that I have always loved you Luke, and I will always love you. Of course we will get into fights again, we will scream at each other and probaly hate each other many times again, cause that's just the way we are. But when we fight I want you to remember that I love you, no matter what."

Luke took her hand in his "Lorelai, I was a jerk too. It was all my fault and I was a fool to think that April would like you better, but now I'm ready. I wasn't back then, but now I'm ready to live my life with you, to share your house, your bed. To share your…"

"My?" Lorelai asked, curious about what he was going to say.

Luke tilted his head slightly and continued "To share your kids." He finished.

Lorelai didn't say anything, instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue brushed against his lips, begging for entrance. He let her into his mouth and when it became more heated, Lorelai leaned back against the couch.

His fingers played with her hair, god he loved her long dark curls.

"Lorelai…" He said.

No answer.

"Lorelai…Stop" He tried again

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" She asked innocent.

"You're amazing, I just…don't want to rush."

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, you're right."

"I mean, it's not like I don't _want_ to. I really do, but Rory just left and you're upset about that. I just want to do it right this time. No rush."

"No rush." Lorelai agreed and Luke squeezed her leg.

They sat their for another while, just enjoying each other when Luke broke the silence "Lorelai?"

"Yes."

"You know I love you, right?"

She smiled and nodded her head "I know."

"Good. So what do you say about some food? The clock is already 2 pm, and if I know you right you must be starving by now?"

"You know me so well." Lorelai smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Lorelai Gilmore was whole again.

_**SONG OF THE CHAPTER (Natasha Bedingfield - Soulmate)**_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
_

**Thank you for the reviews for my first two chapters! Please review on this too, how did you like it? Any suggestions for future chapters?**

**- Amanda **


	4. The way we were

Lorelai woke up early the next morning, the sun was shining through the window.

What a lovely day. She turned around and saw how Luke was still fast asleep, his arms hanging loosely around her waist, Lorelai smiled when she remembered last night;

_They sat on the couch, Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai leaned against Lukes chest and he caressed her stomach_, _the sound of sitcom laugther was playing in the backround, they were watching Friends. Though none of them was paying much attention to it, they just enjoyed each others comany. _

"_Lorelai." Luke said and shifted a bit on the couch._

"_What's up?" Lorelai asked and turned her head so she faced Luke._

"_It's getting late, I should probaly go." _

"_No." Lorelai responded._

"_No what?" _

"_No, stay." she continued and kissed him on the lips._

"_Are you sure?" he asked.  
"I want you here, Luke. I don't want you to go to your place and sleep there, I want you to sleep with me, not in a dirty way just share my bed. Okay?" _

"_Okay." he said and kissed her on her forehead, relieved that she wanted him to stay._

"_So" Lorelai purred after a while of comfortable silence._

"_Yes" _

"_We should probaly go to bed, after all both of us work tomorrow." _

"_Yeah, you're right." _

_Minutes passed, none of them moved._

"_You know it's impossible for me to move when you're leaning on me." Luke decleared._

"_Well, maybe I don't want you to move." Lorelai grinned and looked up at him._

"_I thought it was you who said it was time to go to bed." _

"_Really? Was it? Lorelai asked innocent._

"_Lorelai." Luke sighed, trying to hold back laugther._

"_Fine, grump." _

"_Crazy lady." Luke smiled and decided to suprise her._

_He took her by the waist and lifted her up so she was standing on her feet._

"_Hey!" Lorelai laughed and slapped him on the chest._

_Luke ignored her and carried her in his arms, she smiled and put her arms around his neck and Luke carried them upstairs._

Lorelai was so happy, she felt so safe again. Luke began to stir, Lorelai smiled and moved closer to him.

"Hi sleepyhead" she said.

"Hey" he answered and caressed her back.  
"Slept well?"

"I slept fantastic, and you?"

"It was about a year ago since I slept this well." Lorelai said softly and moved over so she was on top on him, taking his hands in hers.

"Wow, I never realized you were this heavy." he joked.

"Gee, thanks." Lorelai said and moved off of him.

"No, Lorelai sorry. It was just a joke. You are the most beautiful woman on earth and you're not at all heavy." said Luke and gestured for her to move back again.

Lorelai shoke her head and sat up "No, not now."

"Well, then I move over to you." he said and sat up beside her, when she didn't react he started to tickle her.

"No….Luke….haha stop" Lorelai laughed and lay down on the bed again.

"Tell me I'm the best and I'll stop" he threatened.

"You're the best." she cried and continued to laugh.

"Okay." he answered and both of them rested breathlessy.

"I'll give up." Lorelai said and moved over on top of him again.

"Crazy lady." he continued and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

They kissed for a while , Luke was playing with her curls that he loved so much and Lorelais fingers circled around his tattoo.

**One hour later:**

"Okay, I'm ready to go now." Lorelai said, standing in her hallway.

"Yeah me too." Luke answered, coming out from the kitchen.

When they was outside, Lorelai suddenly remebered last day.

"Luke!" she cried

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"My car…It's still at the airport." She said gesturing to the empty spot beside his truck.

"Oh right. Well maybe I can take you to work and we'll go and get your jeep tonight after dinner."

"Are you going to take me out for dinner?" Lorelai grinned.

"Yes I thought about McDonalds actually, but I don't know, maybe Burger king is a better option?" He joked and put his arms around her waist.

"Haha funny guy." Lorelai answered dryly.

**The Inn, kitchen:**

"Sookie!" Lorelai squealed when she walked in to the kitchen of Dragonfly Inn.

"Lorelai, honey you're back!" Sookie answered in her high pitched voice.

"Yes I am." Lorelai smiled.

"But yesterday Luke called and told me you were devastated and now you seem so happy." Sookie said, not getting it.

Lorelai just continued to smile at her best friend.

"Oh!" Sookie grinned when she understood, she dropped the bowl with cream and ran over to hug Lorelai.

"You did it!" she screamed and pointed at Lorelai.

"Well…" Lorelai answered and blushed.

"How was it? Was it good? was it amazing? Where were you?"

"Sookie calm down. It was…I don't know I can't discribe it, amazing and about thousands of other adjectives."

"Wow. I'm so happy. So did you guys talk?"

"Yeah, we talked all night. It was just this morning we…Yeah."

Sookie nodded, gesturing for Lorelai to continue.

"We talked about how things would be in the future, he told me he loved me and I told him back. Then he said he wanted to share my bed and my kids and I agreed and we said that it was no rush and then we did it this morning…" Lorelai rambled, so many thoughts going through her head.

"Woah calm down speedo, everyone is not as fast as you!" Sookie pointed out.

"Yeah sorry." Lorelai sighed and calmed down.

"He told you he loved you, and you told him! That's great Lorelai!"

"Yes, I know." Lorelai answered smiling.

"And what did you say about kids?" Sookie asked her curiously.

"He told me he wanted to have kids with me!" Lorelai continued, her smile grew bigger.

"Okay, now I need to sit down." Sookie decleared and sat down on a chair next to Lorelai.

"And he's taking me out for dinner tonight!" Lorelai grinned.

"Okay, you have no idea how happy I am for you guys." Sookie said with tears in her eyes.

"Sookie, hon." Lorelai said when she saw the tears coming from Sookies eyes.

"No, Lorelai it's just happy tears. I'm just so happy for you. It's like a real love story. You were friends for eight years and everyone knew you two were perfect for each other. Then you finally realized that you were and you became a couple. You seemed so happy and then you broke up because of your stupid mother and you were both totally broken. But you found your way back again and you got engaged and almost married but Luke found out he had a daugther and everything went so wrong. You married the wrong guy, but you got a divorce and you sang "I will always love you" and then he arranged this beautiful 'Bon voyage' party for Rory and you guys kissed and now you're finally going to get a happy ending."

"Wow I never realized we had such a past. It's worse than _The way we were_." Lorelai sighed and looked at her friend.

"Yes it is." Sookie nodded.

"So I should probaly go to work."

"Yeah you should. But hey, have you talked to Rory?" She asked.

Lorelai suddenly froze and put her hand on her forehead "Damn it! I forgot!"

"I think it is okay if you explain the reason" Sookie laughed when she saw her best friend disappear through the kichen door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lorelai said in the phone.

"_Mom? Is it you?" _ Rory asked on the other line.

"Yes, who else would start a call with the words 'sorry'?"

"_Bill Clinton?" _Rory suggested

"Why?"

"_Well to Hillary for his relationship with Ms. Lewinsky." _

"Hey, 'I did not have sexual realations with that woman' " Lorelai pointed out in the phone.

"_Okay, fine I give up. You are the only one."_

"Thank you." Lorelai answered and sat down on a couch in the lobby.

"_So what is the sorry for?" _Rory asked her mother.

"Cause I didn't call you yesterday to check if you were in Iowa and if the flight went well."

"_Oh that's okay. And yes I'm here and the flight was good besides the fact that I sat beside a man who chewed gum constantly." _

"Now that is annoying."

"_Yeah, so what did keep you so busy or maybe I should say who kept you so busy?" _ Rory asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Um well…Let's see. Jonny Depp was by the house for a while and…oh yeah Brad Pitt came by but I kicked him out. Seriously he really has to learn to take care of his kids, poor Angelina." Lorelai joked.

"_Funny, funny girl, what did you and Luke do?"_

"Why are you so hard to fool these days?" Lorelai asked disappointed.

"_Well, I've been a Yale student for about four years, and you're a bad lier too."_

"Excuse me? How can you call me a bad lier?" Lorelai gasped.

"_So what did you and Luke do?" _Rory asked her, ignoring Lorelais change of subject.

"Do you want all the details?"

"_No! Jeez mom!" _Rory snorted.

"Okay fine, we ate dinner…Tofu chicken. Then we read the bibel and by the end of the night I decided to become a nun like Maria." Lorelai said.

"_You're hopeless" _Rory answered on the other line.

"I know." Lorelai smiled.

"_Okay mom, I should probaly go now. I have this dinner with some other reporters. But I will call you later." _Rory said when she looked at her watch.

"Okay, tell Obama hi from me." Lorelai answered her daugther and hung up the phone, smiling to herself "I am so funny."


	5. The life of mature couples

**_I am soooo sorry! I know it's been an eternity since I made an update and I can't blame no one but myself. I really feel bad, but I've been so busy with everything. School , at least two tests per week. Writing - I've been writing a lot of other things than fan fiction. And reading - As always for me, I can not resist books. I can't really blame you if you don't want to read my fiction anymore, I can only hope you will read it (even if you hate me). _**

**Enjoy!**

**The life of "mature" couples**

**Three weeks later: **

Lorelai sat on her couch reading _Elle_ _Magazine _when Luke walked in. She looked up immediately and smiled.

"A man with food, thank god."

"Yeah, I thought you might be hungry, so I decided to bring some leftovers from the diner."

"Okay now I'm not hungry anymore. Is that how much you care about your one and only girlfriend? Let her eat garbage instead of real food." Lorelai said with a pout.

"It's not garbage. It's _leftovers,_ and you should be lucky I only have one girlfriend." he answered, putting down the food on the coffee table.

"So I thought we could watch _The Philadelphia story _tonight" Lorelai said with a change of subject.

"Yeah, sounds good",Luke answered and went to the kitchen "Hey do you want a beer?" he asked her.

"I rather have wine" Lorelai responded, still sitting on the couch, lifting out the food from the bags now.

"Okay, white or red?"

"Red. And Luke take some forks and knives with you too."

"Here" Luke said and handed her the glass of wine and and the forks when he came back. He made himself comfortable on the couch and Lorelai started the movie.

"They sure talked fast those days" Lorelai said as they watched a dialog between Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn.

"Yes they did." Luke answered and kissed her forehead. Lorelai shifted closer to him so that her tigh brushed against his.

"Hey, I'm almost done with moving all my stuff here, I only have some clothes left at the apartment, I'll move them tomorrow" he continued.

"Great." Lorelai smiled thinking about the last three weeks. Luke had decided to move in with her since he was at her house most of the time anyway. They both agreed that he would get a key to her house and that they would officially make it their house now. They would share all the expenses and pay the bills together.

They would finally be a real and mature couple. And Lorelai was more than happy about it, it really felt like they were a family.

They slept in the same bed every single night and they said _I love you_ to each other frequently. Everything was great. Though they hadn't talked about marriage yet. But Lorelai thought it would come eventually. She would just have to give it time and at this point she didn't care at all.

The townies were happy too. They began to talk about how pretty their kids would be the second they heard about the news, and of course Taylor tried to figure out how they would prevent another break-up, bringing up the subject on the weekly town meeting. Luckily, Luke and Lorelai didn't listen to what he said, instead they only shot each other teasing glances, lost in each others eyes.

The only issue that wasn't solved yet were Emily and Richard. Lorelai tried to talk to them every single Friday night dinner, but every time she was about to bring up the subject they began to talk about something else, like they new what she was about to say.

She hadn't told Luke about the 'Not telling the parents' thing. It wasn't necessary, she thought. They would know eventually, she was going to tell them at Friday. No matter what.

Lorelai was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the film was over.

"Lorelai, hello" Luke said and waved an arm in front of her face.

"Oh, yeah sorry", she answered, back in real life now "Is the movie already over?"

"Yes, where were you the last couple of minutes?"

"Oh well, just in my fuzzy dreamland" Lorelai smiled bewildered.

"Was it fun?"he asked her.

"Well, it depends on what you compare it with" Lorelai answered, now facing Luke completely "If you compare it with a rainy Sunday it was hilarious." Lorelai leaned closer to Luke and placed a soft kiss on his lips "If you compare it with that, it was extremely boring."

"That's what I wanted to hear", he said and returned the kiss, they kissed for a while before moving to bed.

_**Next morning:**_

"Morning" Luke said as he waked up to see Lorlelai already awake.

"Morning sleepyhead. How come you always sleep longer than me nowadays?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with a certain lady who always has the ability to wear me out" Luke smirked, placing his arms around her waist.

"Last night was great, indeed" Lorelai grinned.

"So, what are your plans for today Crazy Lady?"

"Well let's see. First I am going to milk the cows, feed the goats. After that I will, clad in my plaid apron and wide skirt, go to the church to pray and on my long walk home, which by the way is through a really dark forest, I will meet a handsome gentleman who will take me with me on his black horse and we will live in his castle together happily ever after"

Luke smirked and said "Wow, you seem to have a really busy day. If you have the time between the church and your walk home, maybe you could swing by for coffee."

"Don't forget the dark forest and the handsome gentleman!" Lorelai laughed, "And I will try to _swing_ by, as you put it. I am, however, afraid it will be very difficult."

"So, when do you have to milk the cows?" Luke chuckled.

"Why, do you have something else to offer me?" Lorelai replied as she leaned closer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was thinking about showing you how much I love you"

"Hm, sounds interesting. I suppose the cows can wait" , Lorelai said and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Well thank you Miss Gilmore, you are a superior kisser", Luke smiled and returned her kiss.

"You are not so bad either, kind Sir", Lorelai laughed and just as she was about to lean in for another kiss the doorbell rang.  
"Great, who wants something in 9 am?" she sighed "I mean seriously, get a life people." She sat up in bed, ready to go downstairs, but Luke stopped her.

"Hey, you stay in bed while I go open the door", he said pointing in the direction of the front door.

"Are you sure, because I can…" Lorelai began but Luke was already on his way downstairs.

"Yes, yes I'm coming", he said as he approached the door. He opened the door to face a woman with red hair and a slightly stunned expression.

"Emily", Luke said with a frown.

_**Song of the chapter: Finally- Fergie**_

_ Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally_

I remember the beginning you already knew  
I acted like a fool  
Just trying to be cool  
Fronting like it didn't matter  
I just ran away  
Put on another face  
Was lost in my own space

Found what it's like to hurt selfishly  
I was scared to give up me  
Afraid to just believe  
I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
Stumbled through the mess that I have made

I Finally got out of my own way  
I Finally started living for today  
I finally know I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul

_**Please feel free to review! I really need to know if I should continue this story, and if someone still reads it! **_

-_**Amanda**_


	6. Will you be my Lorelai Gilmore?

_**This is chapter 6 of my story 'Where do broken hearts go'. Thank you for all the kind reviews, I really do appreciate them even if I haven't got the time to answer them yet. This chapter may be a bit angsty, but I hope you will like it anyhow. Please read, enjoy and review!**_

_Will you be my Lorelai Gilmore?_

Emily didn't answer, she didn't even snap at him, instead she just stood there.

"I just…" Luke began but was interrupted by another voice.  
"Butch Danes, I must say I am very disappointed by your behavior. Nobody leaves Lorelai in bed just as nobody leaves Baby in the corner. Anyway, I thought maybe you could make me some coffee…Luke who is it at the door?" Lorelai rambled in her own sort of way, changing subject every other second.

As she approached the hallway Emily's eyes grew bigger. Lorelai was wearing nothing but a white sheet which covered her.

Lorelai, clearly just as chocked as Emily gasped.

"Mother?" she began "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh what a great opening-line, Lorelai. Now I feel welcomed." Emily answered, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised to see my mother at my house the first thing in the morning." Lorelai explained.

"Well, I am indeed surprised over to see my daughter wearing next to nothing, and I wasn't expecting her _ex_-_fiancé_ to open the door either." Emily pointed out, glancing at Luke who blushed, feeling ashamed.

Lorelai looked at him too, but he didn't return the glance instead he turned to Emily.

"I am very sorry Emily, I thought Lorelai had told you that we are back together", he explained.

"No, she didn't tell me", Emily answered with a snort.

"I was going to tell you mom, But…"

"Okay, now let's see what your great reason will be this time. Maybe the subject never came up? Or _"I tried but you wouldn't listen at me"_ or perhaps you were just scared."

"I was going to tell you!" Lorelai shouted, it hurt her that her mother talked to her in that way, it hurt her to see the man she loved being hurt.  
"Good." Emily answered in her calm voice "Then, if you're together again, I suppose it wouldn't be a problem if Luke came to dinner next Friday. Would it?"

Luke glanced over at Lorelai and responded "No Mrs.Gilmore, it won't,"

"Great, then I see you at Friday. And Lorelai, the next time you answer a door, at least take on some pants", She said and closed the front door behind her.

"Gee, thanks for the advice, tell me the reason why you even came next time." Lorelai mumbled to herself and turned to Luke.

"Were you going to tell them?" He asked her, clearly disappointed.

"Of course I was, It was just that…"

"What? You told me that you would tell them, but apparently you didn't. Are you ashamed of me Lorelai, is that why you won't tell them?"

"No!" Lorelai shouted "No, I know it sounds like a lie but it's true. They were avoiding it. I was trying to tell them, but every time I was about to they changed subject. And I was going to tell them at this week's Friday night dinner, I promise. I'm not ashamed of you Luke, I love you", she continued, not so eager this time.

He just shook his head and walked upstairs.

"No, Luke wait!" Lorelai said and followed him up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I need to go to work" Luke said while dressing himself in more proper clothes.

"Can't we talk?" Lorelai asked him, taking his hand in hers.

"No, I don't have time for your excuses now", he answered and walked out of the bedroom.

Lorelai heard the door slam and he was gone, she rubbed her face, fighting the tears. After a while she gave up. She sat on the bed smelling at Luke's pillow, only one thought was going through her head.

_What did I do? _

_What did I do?_

**Dragonfly Inn, 1 hour later:**

"Sookie, do you have coffee?" Lorelai sighed as she approached the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn.

"In the pot" Sookie answered, pointing towards the half-filled coffee-pot, looking up at her friend "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing", Lorelai lied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

Lorelai sighed, rubbing her face "I just…Luke and I had a fight this morning."

"Oh, how come?" Sookie asked, looking concerned.

Lorelai told Sookie the whole story, and when she was done Sookie shook her head.

"Right now I hate your mother" , she declared.

"Well, I'm not so fond of her either at the moment, and as much as I want to blame her for this, I can't. This is my fault, I could've told them at every Friday-night dinner even if they tried to stop me. But I didn't, and now it's too late."

"It's not too late, Luke will come around. "

"Everyone say that all the time, but he never does. It always end up with a break-up, and to be honest with you Sookie, I don't think I can stand to be dumped again" Lorelai explained, trying not to cry.

"You're not going to be dumped again, however you need to give him time, you need to focus on something else for a while. We can go shopping together, Michel can cover the desk while we're gone."

"What about the kitchen?" Lorelai asked her friend with a frown.

"Hey, I have staff for a reason" ,Sookie smiled "So what do you say?"

"Shopping it is", Lorelai said and forced a smile.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"You would look gorgeous in that dress!" Sookie grinned, pointing to a navy blue dress with a plunging neckline.

"Yeah, sure", Lorelai answered while staring at a young couple who stood by the escalator, grinning at each other like idiots. _What the hell is wrong with people today? _She thought, _Everyone acts like they are a couple from some Hallmark movie. _

"So, what do you say about we get something to eat?" Sookie asked, seeing how distracted her friend was.

"Fine", Lorelai said, still looking at the couple when they walked to the food court.

The line was long and both Lorelai and Sookie were hungry. A man and a woman who stood before them were busy making out. Lorelai stared at them with a snort.

"Get a move on people", she managed after a while of intense staring.

The woman turned around with a raised eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"This is not the line to the 'Love-train' at Six Flags, it's the food line", Lorelai snapped.

"What's your problem?" The blonde woman continued "Get a life", she mumbled.

"Pardon me? Should I get a life, huh? I already have a life, and if it wasn't for my damn mother I would probably be making out with my boyfriend right now instead of being at this stupid place!" Lorelai shouted, and earned more glances from the crowded food court.

"Lorelai, C'mon let's go", Sookie told her softly, taking her arm.

"Yeah right, let's go. Are you happy now, Magdalene?" Lorelai said as she was about to go.

"Magdalene? From 'The Magdalene sisters' ?", the woman asked confused.

"From the Bible. Bye Maggie!" Lorelai yelled as Sookie dragged her away.

As they arrived to Stars Hollow that evening the rain increased. Sookie turned off the engine outside of Lorelai's house. Lorelai stared out of the window, tugging a curl behind her ear.

"So, this was an eventful day", Sookie said cheerfully.

"Uh huh", Lorelai murmured quietly.

When Sookie remained quiet Lorelai said "I'm sorry Sook, I've been acting like a total jerk all day. And you have been so nice to me, trying to cheer me up, and I just keep making a fool of myself and of you."

"Don't be sorry Lorelai. Maybe it was a bad idea, after all I knew you were upset and I knew you were distracted", Sookie answered softly.

"It was not a bad idea, I just…" Lorelai could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she continued "I just hate myself for losing him. I hate myself for always hurting him, because I always do!" She sobbed hard and Sookie put an arm around her,

"It's okay sweety, just cry. Don't hate yourself, nothing will get better by that. You two still need some time. Do you want me to stay with you tonight? Because I can call Jackson and tell him that I won't be back tonight", she continued.

"No, no don't do that", Lorelai said shaking her head, "I need to contain myself. I might need a walk to get my senses together", she smiled ruefully.

"But it's like a deluge of rain outside", Sookie said softly "You will get sick."

"I just need some fresh air right now, okay?"

"Okay", Sookie replied with a simple nod.

"See you tomorrow?" Lorelai asked as she stepped out of the car.

"See you tomorrow." So assured her and drove away, leaving her friend behind in the rain.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

Luke stood alone in his apartment, his eyes fixed on the velvet box he held in his hands. He opened it to find the diamond ring his mother had worn when she was married to his father. When Luke's father got sick he had given him that ring. Still today, the memory was clear in Luke's head. It was a Wednesday afternoon, the hardware store had been busy and Luke were worried about his father. The diagnosis of cancer had been made two months ago and the doctor told him that his father wouldn't last very long. That Wednesday William was very bad, and as Luke walked up to his office he could feel the lump in his throat.

"_Hi dad", Luke said as he approached his father. _

"_Hi my son", William answered softly. _

"_I made you some oatmeal", Luke smiled as he placed the bowl of oatmeal on the bedside table. _

"_I don't like oatmeal", his father replied stubbornly._

"_Well, too bad 'cause the doctor told me to serve you that" he chuckled._

"_So where is Liz today?" William asked him as he sat up in his bed. _

"_I don't know", Luke answered "Probably in a corner making out with some new guy" Luke told him with a snort.  
_

_"Good, I would like to tell you something Lucas", William reached to open the drawer by the bed and pulled out a small velvet box. _

"_What is that?" Luke asked, tilting his head. _

"_This, my son is the wedding band I gave your mother", his father replied proudly as he gave Luke the velvet box "Open it", he said. _

_When Luke opened the box he saw a golden band with one simple diamond in the middle "Wow, it's…" Luke said with a stunned expression._

"_I know. Your mother loved that wedding band"_

"_I can see why. But why do you show me this?" _

"_Your mother wanted you to have it, and so do I", William spoke softly and a smiled appeared on his lips "When you find the right girl you will give her this, but only when you find the right one. You understand?" William declared._

"_I understand, father" Luke replied, touched by the loving gesture. _

"_Good. Now one more thing", he continued and reached for the drawer again, he pulled out an envelope and gave it to Luke "Your mother wrote a letter before she died, this is a letter to the girl you will give the ring to. She told me not to open it, and to not let you open it. She said it was a 'Girl thing'." _

"_But dad, this is too much. I mean are you sure this is what you want?" Luke asked with a perplexed appearance._

"_This is what both me and your mother wants. Hide them in a safe place, but not too safe. You wouldn't want to forget them, would you?" William smirked._

_Luke chuckled and said "No I wouldn't." _

And there he was now, at the same spot his father had given him the ring 20 years ago. Only now it was different, Luke had known for ten years who he wanted to marry. The girl with brown, curly hair and deep blue eyes. The girl he loved more than anything else. And still he just messed everything up, how could he hurt someone he loved so much? How was it possible? Luke could feel the tears burning as he thought of his parents. They would've loved Lorelai, she was just the kind of girl who they would've wanted for Luke. She was the girl his father meant when he said "The right one" . They almost got married once, but Luke of course screw that up. He had even forgotten about the wedding band and the letter and instead bought her a ring from Kirk.

_Is it too late now? _He thought. _Or do I still have a chance?_

Luke walked over to the window and saw the rain pouring down on the empty sidewalks of Stars Hollow, and suddenly he knew it. This was it, he would finally purpose to Lorelai Gilmore.

He ran down the streets, his clothes dripping with water. He could feel the velvet box in his pocket.

When he reached their house he saw that that all of the lights were turned off and her Jeep wasn't there. A wave of disappointment ran over Luke, _She left. This was enough for her. His chance had passed. _

He decided to take the way over the bridge home. It was a longer way, but what was waiting for him but a dark, empty room? Nothing. The thoughts were running through his head as he approached the bridge. When he finally looked up he spotted a brown haired woman, dripping in water. He could hear her sobs over the heavy rain, and he saw her trembling. Lorelai Gilmore was sitting on the bridge.

Lorelai looked up when she heard steps, waiting to see Babette or another worried neighbour. Instead she faced her loved one, the reason she even sat here in the first place. Luke Danes was standing before her.

"Lorelai?" he said as he came closer to her "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him "My heart got lost, and I needed someplace to be" she replied wistfully.

There was a moment of silent before Luke said "I am sorry Lorelai. I was a jerk to walk out on you like that".

"No, Luke. I was the stupid one. I should've told them. I guess I was just being myself. And to be that is often not so good. Most of the time I am like that. A coward", she answered, tears still running down her cheeks "And maybe I don't deserve you, Luke. I keep wanting you, I keep loving you, but somehow I always manage to hurt you. Just like the Scorpion and the Frog, I am the Scorpion".

"Well, it doesn't matter for me if you are a Scorpion. Because I love you Lorelai Gilmore. For all that you are, and for all that you say and do ", he paused for a second and sat down beside her "I don't want someone who never hurts me, someone who never gets mad at me. 'Cause that wouldn't be you."

"Oh Luke", Lorelai said with a watery smile.

"Now, stand up", he said and offered her a hand.

Luke carefully pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Luke?" Lorelai questioned bewildered.

"I have wanted you for ten years now. I have seen you go from one guy to another, and I have always wondered when you would finally look in to my eyes and see how much I love you. Because I do, Lorelai. Even if we've been going through a lot of complications over the years, my love for you hasn't changed. I now ask you, will you be my Lorelai Gilmore?"

Lorelai gasped, not believing her ears "I do, I do!" she shouted into the night and wrapped her arms around him, crying, laughing all at the same time. He slid the wedding band on her finger and she smiled at him and said "You are the handsome gentleman who I will live happily ever after with" .

_**The ****songs**** of the chapter: This time I decided to add two songs, one for 3/4 of the chapter. And one for the end:**_

_**The first: When you're gone - Avril Lavigne:**_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you..._

_The second: When you say nothing at all - Ronan Keating/Alison Krauss ('cause she wrote it)_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all..._

_**Please leave a review to tell me what you think! **_

_**Amanda**_


	7. The letter

_**This is a slightly different chapter, it only contains a letter. The letter Luke's mother wrote for his future wife. Please go with me on Luke's age and the year his mother wrote this letter. I don't know how old Luke is nor do I know his mother's name. The show never mentioned it. I figured Luke was a couple of years older than Lorelai, so I suppose he would be around 41 (the same age Lauren is in real life). **_

_**No song of the chapter this time, enjoy and review!**_

_**The letter**_

_19 May 1984_

_When I write this letter, my son is 17 years old and the loveliest boy on earth. When you read this letter, whenever that is, I've been gone for a long time. The only thing I know for sure is that my Lucas has given his heart to you. For that, you earn all my love and respect. For that I dare to believe you are an amazing girl. Only an amazing girl could have the power to win my son's heart. I am writing this letter to you, because you now wear the ring that used to be mine. I want you to have the ring, it is very important for me that this wedding band won't be forgotten, which means that I want you to give it to the next generation of Danes (yours and my son's children). _

_Lucas is very special – perhaps you already know that- therefore you must take care of him well. _

Lorelai looked up when she read the last sentence and remembered their first date when Macy, Luke's parents' old friend and the owner of Sniffy's Tavern, had told her the same thing. Something she already knew by then, something she had known from the first time she met him. Lorelai smiled and returned to the letter.

_I also hope he will take care you in the best possible way. Right now, Lucas is in the hardware store with his father. He's always there, including the time he shouldn't be there, and I really appreciate how he help his father. He's also having a major Star Trek period right now, always wearing his Star Trek t-shirt. _

Lorelai giggled this time, knowing very well about the Star Trek phase in Luke's life.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked from across the kitchen table.

"Oh nothing, your mom's telling me about your time as a Trekkie, that's all", Lorelai answered innocently.

"Great, now you have something new to tease me about", Luke answered dryly.

"Old news, I've already teased you for that before, it's not the same the second time. Now be quiet so I can get back to my letter. "

"You're a very slow reader", Luke commented and earned a dark glance from his fiancé.

"Shh"

"Shh-ing."

_Anyway, I shouldn't be rambling about that now, Lucas will most likely be up to cook dinner for me in a minute – excellent at cooking my boy – and he would probably tear this letter apart if he found it. I wish I had lived long enough to meet you, there's nothing I rather do then watch my son get married. Well, except for watching my son become a father. _

_Lucas is like his father in many ways; strong, good-hearted, sometimes a grump but inside he's really a big softy. I don't know you, however I have a feeling that you are the opposite of my son, in a good way. I have a feeling that you make him laugh, and if you do, I couldn't be happier as a mother. Another thing I don't know, is if Lucas have told you about me and his father? Maybe he has, maybe he hasn't. When I got sick, me and William agreed that Lucas would be given the wedding band. We knew that someday he would get married, he just wasn't destined to be alone. That's also why we didn't give the ring to Liz, Lucas' sister. Have you met her? She's a scandal girl in many ways, but so sweet inside. We're just not sure she would take care of the ring like Lucas would, that's all. _

_To end this letter, I would like to wish you all luck. Also, congratulate Lucas from me. Tell him that his parents couldn't be prouder. _

_My best and sincere wishes_

_Louisa Danes_

Lorelai folded the letter with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Luke with a wistful smile.

"Your parents are very proud of you", she said and carefully put the letter back in the envelope again.

_**That was it, please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**- Amanda**_


	8. Kiss me

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls or anything else I may mention. If I would've created the show, this fan fiction would be on TV right now!_

**_Wow, two chapters in one day, I'm proud of myself! I don't know if I should say something about this chapter...It's very much dialogue, perhaps too much? But then again, can it be to much dialogue in Gilmore Girls? I don't think so. _**

_**A very long chapter for you!**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

_**Kiss me**_

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest later that night as she looked closely at her new ring.

"You like it?" Luke asked after a while.

"I…I love it, it's amazing. I can't believe you gave me this."

"Well, my parents wanted you to have it."

"I wish your parents would be alive", Lorelai replied with a soft voice and looked up in Luke's blue eyes. "Do you think they would have liked me?"

"They would've loved you", Luke said and chuckled. "My dad would admire you, and your beauty. And my mother would love you like her own daughter."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment as she thought of the letter Luke's mom wanted her to read, even if it was not written for her in particular, it felt as if it was.

"We should have a song", she finally blurted out. A statement which gave her a doubting look from her fiancé.

"A song?" he asked her.

"Yes, a song that is our song. We should have one."

"Don't we already have a song?"

"Well, only the one from Liz's and TJ's wedding, and to be honest with you; it would be a bit weird if we played that on our wedding too." Lorelai said as a matter of fact.

"I didn't mean that", Luke responded and shifted on the pillow.

"Do we have another song?" Lorelai questioned with a frown.

"Well if I wasn't dreaming that night at KC's, I am pretty sure we have."  
"Oh you mean 'I will always love you', yes that is our song. But isn't it too sad? I mean for a wedding?"  
"I don't know, is it? I think it fit us rather good, though."

"Yes it does", Lorelai agreed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Luke deepened the kiss, they kissed for a while more before breaking apart.

"I don't want to wait too long to get married this time." Lorelai said with a wistful smile.

Luke shook his head.

"We can get married tomorrow if you want to, but I figured you would want a planned wedding. All _I_ want is to get married to you, how we do it is your decision."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I want to plan it with you."

"Really?" Lorelai asked and tilted her head a bit.

Luke nodded.

"I want our wedding to be _our_ wedding this time, not something you have to plan all by yourself."  
Lorelai remained quiet, processing the words he just said to her.

"Unless you want to plan it yourself", Luke continued when she didn't say anything.

"No, I really appreciate that you want to plan it with me, and I really want you to. I just don't want you to do this just because you have to. I want you to do it only if you want to", Lorelai answered.

"I want to", he said and kissed her lips once again. Lorelai shifted on his chest so that her body filled the space between them. The kiss grew more passionate, and Luke began to play with her hair, as he always did when things became more intimate.

"Second time tonight", Lorelai said when they broke apart for the lack of oxygen.

"Can't get enough of the love", Luke answered with his forehead against hers.

"Never."

Lorelai kissed him again, a kiss that led to another one. A kiss that would leave the two of them up yet another while.

"These are low fat pancakes!" Lorelai exclaimed the next morning when she sat in the diner, eating the – apperently- low fat pancakes.

"They are not low fat pancakes. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Luke groaned for the fiftieth time.

"Luke, I thought we could trust each other", Lorelai said with a pout, trying hard to suppress a smile.

"We can trust each other, and these are not low fat pancakes!"

When Lorelai began to giggle, Luke sighed.

"You are just teasing me, aren't you?"

"Yes, and let me tell you: you are _extremely_ fun to tease", Lorelai said between giggles.

"You know something that's not going to be fun?"

"No, what?"

"When I refuse to give you coffee for a whole month", Luke said for a revenge.

"Don't even joke about it", Lorelai warned.

"Oh, that was not a joke. I will not serve you coffee if you keep teasing me."

"Fine", she said with a sigh and collected her things. "I have to get going now, or else Michel will go nuts. Which time do you get home tonight?"

"Around six. I thought I would cook", Luke replied.

"What are you cooking?"

"I thought about making pasta, nothing fancy."

"Sounds great, I don't like fancy meals anyway", Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Good. So when do you get home?" he asked her.

"The same time as you, maybe a bit later, depends on how much Michel is being Michel", Lorelai smirked.

"Well you never know. Bye Crazy Lady", Luke said and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye Burger Boy", Lorelai answered and walked to the door. "And don't forget about the town meeting tonight, we don't want to be late", she said over her shoulder.

"So close", Luke whispered when she closed the door behind her.

"Sookie!" Lorelai called happily when she approached her best friend in the kitchen of the Dragonfly.

Sookie looked up from the bowl with meringue and asked with a baffled look on her face:

"Why so chipper all of a sudden? I mean last night you were a complete breakdown."

"Well…" Lorelai began, but before she could say anything else Sookie threw her arms around her.

"Woah Sook", Lorelai said, surprised by her friend's sudden reaction. "Did you just feel the need to throw yourself at me?"

"You…Are…Getting…Married!" Sookie squealed and pointed to Lorelai's engagement ring.

"Well, it seems to be that way", Lorelai shrugged casually. Though, it was very hard to fight the happy screams she was feeling inside of her.

"Oh, I am so happy for you! I knew you two would get married someday. I knew it!"

"I am pretty happy myself at the moment!" Lorelai grinned.

"You should be, you should. 'Cause this is great Lorelai, this is so damn great…" Sookie said and began to sob.

"Aw hon, I hate that you always cry when good things happen between me and Luke", Lorelai smirked.

"They are all happy tears, and I blame the pregnancy. That's why I get so sentimental all the time."

"I'm really looking forward to the time when I can use that for an excuse", Lorelai smiled.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"What? I already told you that Luke and I have talked about kids", Lorelai frowned..

"Yes, but I thought it was more figuratively, like 'I want to share your kids because I love you' figuratively. Not that you would actually get pregnant", Sookie rambled in her own sort of way.

"It wasn't figuratively", Lorelai grinned.

"That's even better… but wait, you aren't pregnant yet, are you?"

"Nah, I thought I'd wait 'till after the wedding."

"I'm gonna start with the wedding cake immadiately, what do you think: pink frosting or white?"

"I always loved the pink, for a wedding however, I would rather want white", Lorelai explained.

"White it is", Sookie said and began to make notes. "Hey, I still get to be one of your bridesmaids, right?"

"I call you when it's time for dress shopping!" Lorelai answered with a wink and made her way out of the kitchen.

When she reached the foyer, something hit her. She had forgot to call Rory, again! _Damn it, Lorelai! _She took up her cellphone and dialed the familiar number.

"Rory Gilmore here", her daughter answered on the other line.

"Well, hello Miss Gilmore, I was calling to ask you about the campaign. Is Obama doing well? I also was wondering if you have the time to visit a small town in Connecticut called Stars Hollow later this summer for a very important wedding…" Lorelai rambled, smiling the entire time.

Rory smiled, too, when she heard her mother's opening speech and decided to go with her.

"Well it depends on when, I have to check my calender. And also, how important is this wedding? Is it a royal one, or just an ordinary country wedding?"  
"It's better than a royal wedding. A Miss Lorelai Gilmore is getting married, the date is not set yet, however it will be decided shortly..." Lorelai began but Rory interupped her.

"What? Mom, are you getting married?_" _she gasped in surprise.

"Yes, kiddo. It seems to be that way", Lorelai answered with a pleased smile.

"How? Did Luke propose? Did you propose again? You have to tell me!"

"Luke proposed, I said yes, he wants to plan the wedding with me and Sookie's making cake!"

"Wow, mom this is great, do you know how great it is?"

"I think I have some guesses", she grinned in to the phone.

"Good, because this is so right", Rory answered, she was so happy. Finally her mother would have the middle she always dreamt of, finally Luke would be Rory's stepfather.

"I'm glad you feel that way, 'cause your blessing is very important for us, Rory."

Rory nodded. "So, Luke wants to plan the wedding with you, huh?"

"Yeah, he told me that he could get married tomorrow if I wanted to, but he expected I wanted to have a planned wedding and when I said I wanted that, he told me that he wanted to help me", Lorelai told her daughter softly.

"Ah, that's so sweet."

"I know, and he gave me his mother's wedding band."

"Really?"

"Really. It's very beautiful, simple but beautiful."

"I can't wait to see it, and I can't wait to come to Stars Hollow!" Rory said excitingly.

"I can't wait for you to come home. Now, enough about me, I was serious earlier when I asked you how Obama was doing", Lorelai said and walked over to the desk where a clearly annoyed Michel was standing.

"Oh, he's doing good. I haven't met him yet, though", Rory answered with a pout.

"Well, I'm sure you'll meet him eventually and when you do, remember to tell him what a great reporter you are!" Lorelai said and and beckoned at Michel.

"Hey, is that Rory on the phone? Tell her that we're very busy and that her call does not help", he said with a stern French accent.

"Actually I called her", Lorelai answered sweetly.

"Oh, well then it's okay. Not!"

"Michel seems to be upset over something", Rory told Lorelai on the phone.

"Michel is just being Michel, nothing we can do about it", she shrugged.

"Okay, but I think I have to go. I have a luncheon with another reporter and he just showed up."

"Aha, who is he?" Lorelai asked with a knowing smile.

"Mom, he's just a colleague, and that's the only reason we're having lunch."

"Uh huh." Lorelai answered, knowing her daughter well enough to know she wasn't telling her the whole truth. "I want details later."

"Fine. I'll call you when I know how long before the wedding I can be in Stars Hollow."

"Before? Rory you don't have to be here before the wedding, that would be too complicated."

"I like it complicated, besides I really want to help you with the wedding and help you to buy a dress!"

"Good, 'cause you're still my maid of honor."  
"I feel very _honored", _Rory said with a stress on the last word.

"That's what I was going for, be a good reporter. Love ya."

"I love you too, mom. Bye", Rory said and hung up.

Michel stared at Lorelai with snort.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

He shook his head.

"You're getting married again?"

_**The town meeting**_

"The first thing on the agenda today is whether we should move the gazebo or not. The gazebo is, to be honest with you all, a big problem in Stars Hollow. On several occasions it's been in the way, and as the Town's Selectman, I suggest we'd move it to another area", Taylor Doose declared with an important look on his face.

"But, you can't just move the gazebo, it's been there forever", Babette exclaimed from a seat in the back.

"And when has it been in the way other than at the Hay bale maze?" Miss Patty asked him from where she sat next to him.

"Well…" Taylor began, but the door to Patty's yoga studio opened and interupped him.

"Sorry we're late,_ someone_ was late with dinner", Lorelai apologized and nodded accusingly towards Luke.

"And someone _distracted_ me the entire time so I burned the spaghetti", Luke shot back at her.

"Someone can't help that she's so_ adorable_ that another can't stop staring at her", Lorelai continued, adding a sweet smile this time which made the citizens of Stars Hollow chuckle.

"Luke and Lorelai, it's bad enough that you're always late, but you don't have to delay the meeting even more by making bad excuses", Taylor told them with a frown.

"Sorry", Lorelai said as they sat down.

"That was all on the agenda for today. Is there anyone who want to say something else?"

Lorelai looked over at Luke, who nodded and stood up.

"Um, yeah…Lorelai and I would like to say something."

"Yes, go ahead", Taylor sighed and signaled for them to continue.

Lorelai stood up next to Luke and began:

"Um well, the thing is..." She looked over at Luke who nodded. "The thing is that Luke and I are engaged." When no one reacted the two of them looked at each other, confused.

"Did you guys hear? We're getting married, Lorelai and I", Luke continued and gestured between them.

Still no reaction.

"Married, like Volvo, villa and Golden Retriever. Married like promise each other eternity and so on, married like…" Suddenly Babette jumped off her chair and exclaimed:

"You're getting married! Patty, did ya hear? They're getting married!"

After that everything was just like a blur for the two of them, people approached them with congratulations and best wishes. Some asked questions, some hugged them.

Lorelai gazed into Luke's deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Our town, very charming."

"I wouldn't want to live anywhere else" , Luke answered and placed his arms around her waist. He reached down for her lips and when they were just inches apart, Lorelai whispered.

"Luke, there's people all around us."

"And they would be over the roof happy if I kissed you", he answered and kissed her gently. Lorelai smiled up at him when they parted, the applause around them was only like a song in the background. She leaned forward and kissed him once again, this time deeper and more passionate than ever before. Miss Patty and Babette stood in a corner, smiling as they watched how the newly engaged couple made out in the middle of the happy crowd.

"The hen and the rooster finally found their way back to each other", Miss Patty told Babette, who only made a pleased nod for an answer.

_**The song of the chapter: Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer**_

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me._

_**That's all for now, I will hopefully update soon. Please review, I really need to know what you think!**_


End file.
